Happy ending
by starmoonbear
Summary: Alice's grandfather gave Alice a strange mask...once she puts it on...will it ever turn off? Sequel to A Rival For Love


Starmoonbear: Hello everyone! I haven't written any stories lately because of school but now I'm back! This is a sequel to A Rival for Love? Fanfiction I wrote a year ago. It seems like you guys liked it so I making another one! I'm going to use some of the ideas you guys requested so I'll make sure I give credit to you guys after. Enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters!**

It had been a few months since Shun and Alice started dating. During those 2 months Alice has been either hated on or got bullied. Alice was used to this though. When she was little she used to get bullied a lot since she had a shy personality. When she was about 5 – 6 years old her parents divorced. Her mother left her and her dad behind. About 3 years later her dad feel ill and passed away leaving only her and her grandpa. Alice loved her grandpa but sometimes at night she would her strange noises coming from downstairs in the basement. She wanted to ask her grandpa what the noises were but she was scared she would offend him somehow so she kept quiet.

At school Alice was taken to a nearby dumpster near the back of her school. There girls would tie her up and dunk garbage all over her. One had a small pocket knife and made a small cut on her face. She cried in pain as people walk over to see what was going on. Alice couldn't believe it, no one helped her. They just stood there and watched her. After a few minutes of pain they soon left.

Alice walked down the hall as her face was facing the ground. She bumped into Shun as he looked at her with a concerned face. "Alice! What happened?" Shun asked as Alice looked up. She saw Shun but the girls behind him glared at her. "Oh! It's nothing I just tripped and landed in the garbage, that's all" Alice smiled "But your hurt" Shun said as he gently touched the area where she was cut. She winced as put his hand down. "That's nothing, I don't really remember how I got that" Alice said "I hope you're not getting bullied…" Shun said "Bullied! Me! No way!" Alice lied as she laughed a bit. "Sorry Shun, I got to go help my grandpa today" Alice said as turned to walk away "Alice wait!" Shun said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She blushed as she quickly pulled him away. "Okay that's enough, See you tomorrow!" Alice said as she walked away. Shun looked at her confused "I wonder what's wrong" Shun shoved it off as he left.

At home her grandpa welcomed her back. 'Welcome back Alice!" her grandpa happily greeted as she smiled at him "I'm going to take a shower, I'll come down and eat a bit later" Alice said as her grandpa nodded. After she finished taking a shower she headed down and ate. Her grandpa looked at her. "Alice, we need to have a talk" Her grandpa said as Alice looked at him "Yes grandpa?" Alice asked "Well, it's not your birthday but grandpa made you a present" Her grandpa said as Alice smiled at him happily "Really?!" Her grandpa nodded "Make a wish and open your present" Her grandpa said as Alice nodded. Alice thought for a moment as she decided on her wish "I wish I was stronger, like a whole new person" With that she opened her present to find a mask inside. "A mask?" Alice asked as her grandpa nodded "What did you wish for?" Her grandpa asked "I wished I could be stronger, like a new person" Alice said "I'm not sure how this is going to make me stronger but thanks anyways grandpa" Alice said as she put the mask back inside the box.

Suddenly the door rang. Alice answered the door and she saw Fabia at her door. "Fabia? What are you doing here?" Alice asked "I have something important to tell you" Fabia said "Oh, Come in" Alice said "Thanks" Fabia said as she stepped into the house. "You could sit there" Alice said as she pointed to the couch "I'll go make some tea" Alice left as Fabia sat on the couch. Fabia noticed the mask on the table. She got up and looked at the mask "This is!" Fabia thought as Alice came in "You like the mask? My grandpa made it for me" Alice said as she put the tea down. "Oh! While you're here, can you tell me if it looks good on me?" Alice said "No Alice wait!" but it was too late, Alice put the mask on. Alice's hair turned blond and went up like fire, she also look more male then female, and her clothes also changed "Alice! Can you hear me?!" Fabia asked as she shook her "Snap out of it!" Fabia said soon she felt a hand on her wrist "Let go of me" Alice said "Alice?" Fabia asked "Alice? I'm Masquerade" Masquerade said "What the?" Fabia thought "The mask!" Fabia snatched the mask off. Alice soon fell on to the floor unconscious "Alice! Come on Alice, Don't scare me now!" Fabia said as she shook her. "I guess I have no choice" Fabia sighed. She picked up Alice and turned into her alien self and disappeared.

Hours later Alice woke up. She saw alien looking creatures peering down at her. She screamed. "Oh shoot!" Fabia turned into her human form. "Fabia? What am I doing here? Where am I?" Alice asked as she got up. "Woah! Slowdown, you're still healing" Fabia said "Why am I here?" Alice asked "That mask is dangerous" Fabia said "What do you remember?" "Well I remember you came over and I put on the mask…" Alice looked shocked "You turned into a guy remember?" Fabia said as Alice nodded "I don't want to get rid of the mask though "That's not going to be problem" Fabia said as Alice looked at her confused "What do you mean?" "What I mean is you can't get rid of it, it will always come back" Fabia said as Alice look shocked "What?!" Alice said looked the mask. Fabia sent the others away but one stayed behind "We need look after you, that's why Ren and I will be attending the same school as you" Fabia said "Wait…who's Ren?" Alice asked ass Fabia smiled at her "Ren is my boyfriend" Fabia said as Ren turned into a human and waved at her. "Fabia, why are you suddenly so nice to me?" Alice asked "I guess because when I first met you I didn't know how and what a friend is but now I know, thanks to you I was able to meet Ren" Fabia said as she smiled at Ren who blushed. "I'll send you back now" Fabia said "Okay thanks" Alice thanked as they disappeared.

The next day Alice woke up and got ready. She went stairs and ate breakfast and left. She saw Fabia and Ren waiting for her outside. "Sorry did you wait long?" Alice asked as the shook their heads no. They started walking "Hey guys, how long was I sleeping for?" Alice asked "Hmm…about 2 weeks or so" "What!" Alice looked shocked "Wasn't my grandpa worried?" Alice asked "Don't worry, we told him you went on a trip with your friends" Fabia said as Alice sighed in relief. Soon they reached the school as everyone looked at her. "Hey…why are they all looking at me?" Alice asked "I don't know…" Fabia said. Alice heard whispers coming from other students "I'm getting a bit uncomfortable" Alice said. They entered the classroom as everyone looked shocked. "Alice? Is that you?" Runo asked as Alice nodded. "You're dead…how is this possible?" Julie asked as Alice dropped her books "D-Dead?" Alice asked shocked "How did this happen?" Alice asked "I don't know, Ren, Do you know what's going on?" Fabia asked as Ren shook his head "I'm afraid not…" Ren said "I think I might have an idea of who is doing this" Fabia said "Really?" Ren asked as Fabia nodded "We're going to have to wait until after school" Fabia said "Okay, We'll meet at the meeting room" Ren said as she nodded. Alice picked up her books and sat down on her seat, she noticed a vase full of flowers on her desk. She picked up the flowers and put it near the window. The teacher came in and he was also shocked to see Alice sitting at her desk. Soon classes ended and it was time to go home.

Alice packed up her things and left the classroom with Ren and Fabia by her side. Even though Alice has Fabia and Ren, She missed her old friends. Runo and Julie seems honestly quite afraid of her. Alice sighed as she walked down the hall. "Why the long face?" Ren asked as Alice smiled "Oh it's nothing" Alice said. She walked down the hall to see Shun. "Shun!" Alice called but he didn't turn around. Alice was about to call his name again but was cut off by another "SHUN SWEETIE!" Alice saw a girl with long black hair and was tied to the back. The girl hugged Shun from the back. "Who…is that…?" Alice asked as Fabia looked at her "Sallon, she is older than us by a year" Fabia said "Oh…See's in the same grade as Shun" Alice said. Alice looked down, "Um…Hey, I'm hungry lets go eat some sushi" Fabia said as she took Alice's hand and walked towards the door. Shun turned around to see a bright orange hair color, "Alice…" Shun questioned as he walked towards her direction "Shun!" The girl whined as she pulled him back. "That can't be her…can it" Shun thought.

 **Starmoonbear: that's it for now everyone! A big thanks to Sayuri Lapis and guests for giving me your recommendations. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
